


Revenge Is Sweetest

by Jazz_and_Prowls_Little_Sparkling (Skyrange)



Series: Pranks [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Humor, revenge pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrange/pseuds/Jazz_and_Prowls_Little_Sparkling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Blow You a New Tailpipe. Skywarp wants revenge for his Trine Leader's injury. And he knows who is responsible too. He has a plan for revenge, and he's going to carry it out. Look out Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, you're about to find out that messing with one Seeker brings a hornets nest of angry Seekers down on you... or in this case, one angry Skywarp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Is Sweetest

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on Fanfiction years ago.

Skywarp snickered as he quietly slipped through the Autobot base. It was well after midnight, so he knew all the Autobots were well into recharge. But there were only two Autobots he was concerned about. And lucky for him, he happened to know where their rooms were.

Peaking around a corner to make sure it was clear, he slipped around it and down the hall, stopping as he reached his destination. He frowned as he saw the keypad before shaking his helm and warping past the door and into the room.

Skywarp couldn't help the grin that crossed his faceplates when he saw his targets – the Autobot twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Actually his main target was Sunstreaker. While he was sure the target of his anger and revenge was Sideswipe, the target of his revenge prank was Sunstreaker.

Skywarp was pretty fragging sure that Sideswipe was the one responsible for Starscream's condition. Thundercracker had told Skywarp that Sunstreaker had been harassing him the entire time of the attack that Starscream's problem had appeared at, while Starscream and Skywarp had both been attacked by Sideswipe and Skywarp had also lost track of Sideswipe for a short time. So Sideswipe could be the only one responsible. Besides, only the Autobot twins would do something like shove a grenade up a bots tailpipe as a practical joke. Even if the bot was a Con…

Skywarp huffed before pulling something out of his subspace, a small grin on his faceplates. It took a lot of bribing to get Shockwave to part with one of his experiments, but Skywarp had succeeded.

Moving behind Sunstreaker, Skywarp slowly began to work the object into the yellow and black Autobot's tailpipe. It only took a couple of minutes, and when he finished, Skywarp teleported out of the Autobot base with a cackle.

Sunstreaker gave a groan as he walked back into his berthroom, Sideswipe following him. Sideswipe gave him a questioning look.

"Wanna tell me what's going on Sunshine? You've been acting weird all day… you couldn't even stay still for a breem in the rec room." Sideswipe said.

Sunstreaker grunted, and Sideswipe gave him a look of concern when Sunstreaker didn't protest against the nickname.

"Sunny?"

"It's my tailpipe frag it!" Sunstreaker growled and Sideswipe's faceplates suddenly scrunched up like he was remembering something. Then he snapped out of he and snorted, struggling to hold back laughter. Sunstreaker snarled.

"It's not funny! It hurts, and it itches!"

Sideswipe shook his helm.

"It's not you Sunny! It's… it's just…" Sideswipe broke down in laughter, and instead of trying to explain, he sent the memory of what he had done to Starscream over to Sunstreaker through their twin bond.

For a few moments, Sunstreaker stood there processing what Sideswipe had sent him before he broke down into laughter.

"Did… did you really?" Sunstreaker asked and Sideswipe nodded before his optics widened.

"Slag… Sunny, we need to get you to Ratchet." Sideswipe said, and Sunstreaker's optics widened.

"What? Why? There's nothing wrong with me!" Sunstreaker growled and Sideswipe grabbed his servo and began pulling out of their berthroom and toward the med-bay.

"Yes there is. You said your tailpipe hurt and was itching. Think about it." Sideswipe said, and Sunstreaker paused and actually did before he connected the dots. His optics widened and he stopped dragging his pedes, instead actually almost running toward the med-bay.

"Ratchet!" the two frontliners cried out as the burst into the med-bay.

Ratchet glared as he came out of his office.

"If you two have come here to ask me to fix your paint or to ask me to fix some injury you got because of your stupid shenanigans, you can forget it!" the crotchety medic snarled, and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe frantically shook their helms.

"Not this time Ratchet." Sideswipe said and Sunstreaker looked around the med-bay. A small sigh escaped him when he saw it was empty.

"Ratch I… I need you to… um…" Sunstreaker stuttered, and for once the red and white medic gave him a look of concern. Sunstreaker was never uncertain or stuttered over his words.

"Sunstreaker?"

Sideswipe vented and looked at the medic.

"Sunny here needs you to look at his tailpipe Ratch." Sideswipe said.

Ratchet reared back, and if Cybertronians could blush both Sunstreaker and Ratchet would have been doing so.

"Wh-what?!" Ratchet exclaimed and Sideswipe vented again.

"I'm sure everybot has noticed Sunny's been a little… off today. It's because his tailpipe's been hurting him, and it itches. I think I know why…" Sideswipe said and Ratchet huffed.

"Oh, so now you're a medic?" Ratchet asked and Sideswipe shook his helm.

"No. It's just… in the battle yesterday I pulled something I probably shouldn't of. I stuffed something up Starscream's tailpipe… a grenade." Sideswipe said, and Ratchet faceplate-palmed. They could hear the medic muttering something to himself, and they caught the words, 'disappeared', 'Wheeljack' and the sentence 'I'm gonna gut those pit-spawned twins'.

Venting, Ratchet looked up at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"And the reason you're asking me to look at Sunstreaker's tailpipe?" he prompted, making the twins heat up.

"Ummmm… I… I think Skywarp may have snuck into the base last night and shoved something into Sunny's tailpipe as revenge." Sideswipe said, and Ratchet shook his helm.

"Alright. Take a seat on the berth, and lay down. On your front mind you." Ratchet said, and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe vented before Sunstreaker rushed to do as told.

Once the yellow and black bot was lying down, Ratchet came up next to him holding something.

"Alright you two. This is a camera. I'm going to stick it up Sunstreaker's tailpipe and see exactly what he has stuck up there." Ratchet said and the two pit-spawned terrors nodded.

Nodding back to them, Ratchet slowly began to work the camera up Sunstreaker's tailpipe, a large screen on one wall showing just what the camera was seeing. All three bots looked at the screen as the camera moved deeper into Sunstreaker's tailpipe.

"Is that…" Ratchet started, and Sideswipe vented and Sunstreaker let out a uncharacteristic whimper.

"Yeah… it's a grenade." Sideswipe vented.

Ratchet shook his helm and pulled the camera out of Sunstreaker's tailpipe.

"I'll get it out. But after this, you two stay away from pranking the Cons!" Ratchet grouched, and both twins nodded.

Reaching for his tools, Ratchet grabbed a large hook-like tool, one that would be able to go around the side of the grenade and once twisted properly, would hook over the grenade and pull it out.

Inserting the tool into Sunstreaker's tailpipe, Ratchet slowly worked it up and around it before he began slowly tugging it down.

'Click'

Ratchet stiffened, his optics going wide before he grabbed Sideswipe and backed away. Both twins shot him a confused look.

"What is it?" Sideswipe ask.

Ratchet shook his helm.

"I'm sorry Sunstreaker… three… two… one…" Ratchet said.

Sunstreaker's optic widened as Ratchet began counting down. But before he could move, he felt his backside fill with pain and he gave a howl that the entire Ark heard.

:They say that revenge is a dish best served cold, but I say that it's sweetest when it's piping hot… tailpipe hot! Remember this when you decide to prank a Con again.:

The message pinged over Ratchet, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe's comms, and the three looked at each other.

"Never again." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker said at the same time.


End file.
